The Majestic Jordan Trace
by wafflewolves
Summary: Thermite decides to hang out with Ash but Pulse seems to interfere. Warning: Slash


**Author's Note: Thanks to Snip13r for suggesting me to write about shipping Ash.**

Eliza Cohen awaited Jordan Trace's arrival. He usually didn't like to keep her waiting but someone wouldn't go away. Jack Estrada had the nerve to put him into a boring conversation in which he simply wouldn't shut up about.

"Yeah I think I know what happens Jack. If you don't mind I have things to do," said Thermite. The Texan opened up Ash's door and made sure to slam it on Pulse's face. Pulse stubbornly kept his position and now decided to wait for Thermite's "work" to finish.

"Sorry I'm late Eliza. It's only because SOMEONE wouldn't fuck off." The someone was loud enough for Pulse to hear but the defender could still hear everything behind the locked door.

"Well at least you're still here."

"You look a little different."

"I decided to set my hair free."

"You love those orange boots don't you?"

"I decided to wear my uniform this time." Thermite pushed the visor until the cap was on backwards.

"Now I can see more of your face."

"That was faster than I expected."

"Wait what?" Thermite was confused. Ash's hand touches his inner thigh and feels something twitch. It feels firm as it has been filled up with the man's blood. She didn't know that Thermite could've been aroused so quickly. It moved slightly as she touched it. Ash felt like Thermite emitted an "that's it" that was just barely audible. Ash wasn't sure if it was how tightly his chinos were hugging his legs or that Thermite was simply that large. Ash continued to feel as she studied the man clad in green. She had to admit he looked pretty good in the color, Irish or not. Not like it would change anything if he wasn't. Thermite had not shaved in a while a he more less had a full beard but it wasn't as thick as some of the other operators. His hazel eyes seems very lively and welcoming as they enjoyed the pleasure. His light brown hair was short but not GI short but wasn't really near medium length just yet. It was interesting when Ash found out his canvas belt was an exotic black colored pattern on green and decided to assume everything she hadn't look at yet was green as well.

Thermite seemed to be doing the job himself as he slowly pulled off his t-shirt and revealed a torso that was in condition that was could say that it had the Marine Corps written all over it. Thermite was an active guy when it came to sports. He ranged from a gentleman in Equestrian to a badass in American Football. He wasn't much of a swimmer but knew very well how to if the time arose. His hands told a different story as he had a thing for fighting, it just seemed entertaining. Fighting someone when you knew you could win was apart of Thermite. There were more admirable qualities of Thermite as he had the intelligence of a professor while earning a Bachelors Degree of Science in Chemistry back in his days at Texas A&M. Ash wasn't really sure how much better a boyfriend could be. He proved how good he was in everything and was now going to prove himself in sex.

"How's it feeling Jordan?"

"It would be a shame to ejaculate this early."

"Would it really?"

"Well I think it would." Ash stopped touching and whipped Thermite's belt aside and progressed to the fly. It was simple, there was the button and then the zipper. Her predictions proved fruitful as Thermite was wearing green underwear. The waistband felt like spandex but it seemed to be cotton with an elastic band. They were boxers as she could see the space it gave to his thighs instead of sticking to them just like any other type underwear. Thermite pushed down the dark green chinos and revealed that his length was sticking out of his boxers along his left thigh. The tip was already wet from Ash's hand work. Ash wondered if Thermite would get any bigger than the huge size he was displaying. His upper shaft was a flaring red just like the tip as Ash's pleasurable touches encouraged him to release a large sticky load all over her body.

"That's impressive Jordan, I can only wonder what more to expect."

"I don't think you would want to get that uniform all messy now would you?" Ash's hand glided up and down Thermite's shaft and instantly resulted in his climax which was fountain like at first but then ended like a drainage pipe leaking out into a river. Thermite was about to apologize but Ash waved it aside.

"I wanted to get this uniform dirty Jordan."

"Why?"

"It was the one I fought Matrice with."

"That asshole we caught last month, interesting. But don't you think our moment here would be more interesting if you were completely naked?"

"You know Jordan, I only would if there wasn't a pervert at the door hearing me make noises that I'd be forced to make from that huge dick that would be destroying my insides."

"There's someone at the door?"

"Tell me if I'm wrong but I swear I can see feet under the door." Thermite immediately recognized that it was Pulse and angrily walked towards the door while fixing his pants. Thermite opened the door and gave Pulse a good punch in the face, sending him to the floor knocked out. Thermite sat back on the bed on his knees.

"Shall we continue my dearest Eliza Cohen?"

"Destroy me Mr. Trace."

"I could use some sucking first."

"You're in charge Jordan." Ash tugged down the boxers to get a chance to finger Thermite as well. As she hoped, Thermite was caught by surprise as a finger of hers was now inside of him. It might've been one finger but he was giving light moans as she made one finger go to three. She found the area closest to his prostate and gave a powerful rub. Thermite held his butt as Ash sucked his dick that was once again feeling the urge to ejaculate. His moans seemed to get a bit louder and fluids began to spill into her mouth. She went to give him a kiss but Thermite realized she was making him know what he tasted like. He couldn't resist and Frenched her roughly sending her body back down to the mattress. Although he didn't notice, as he rubbed his body against hers, his first load was making contact with his half naked body. Ash liked the display of power Thermite was putting up he kept her down on the mattress as if she was glued to it. His tongue was pulling off the power plays in her mouth as she could just barely get her tongue out of her own. His hand investigated her hair and felt then soft red strands of greatness.

His other hand however seemed to have an agenda of it's own. The fingers dug into her pants at the waist and attempted to pull them down. He then skillfully dealt with her belt and proceeded with the main course. Ash's legs now wrapped around Thermite's as it was suggesting that they should roll over. It made sense as Thermite knew he would definitely not want to crush his lover while penetrating her the way she pleased. They roll over as she was now on top of him. Ash finally broke from his grasp and did him the favor of fully taking off his pants and whatever else remained on his person. Ash kicked off her boots and let Thermite deal with her pants. Thermite pushed them off with his knee while he had to deal with her panties by hand. He wanted to go bareback which wasn't surprising to Ash as she kind of wanted him to in order to get the real feeling of Thermite deep in her ass.

There was a clear struggle of forcing his length through the tight ring of muscle that acted as a security guard to a secret facility. Thermite finally went in as if one of his exothermic charges blew up the "wall" that was stopping him or perhaps his dick was just a bit too large. Ash was holding in screams and Thermite used the power of kisses to transfer what relief he could. Ash felt the pain but it started to get better as she got used to the feeling and as the pace increased. Thermite was giving her an everlasting bear hug to get support for his thrusts. Ash decided to hug him back as her hands were free. She was still wearing her FBI baseball cap backwards almost completely forgetting it was there in the first place. Ash could no longer handle the power of Thermite. Fluids spilled onto their bodies as Thermite fired away his own climax inside of her. Thermite pulled out and lay beside her.

"You want to go out to dinner later?" asked Thermite.

"Yeah sure but first I need a nap but what are we going to do after dinner?" asked Ash.

"Another round won't hurt if it's on me."

"What are you saying Jordan?"

"Maybe I deserve a punishment perhaps you could fuck me with a strap on. Don't lie, you know you were feeling pain."

"There's one problem, I don't have one."

"Well if we're going out, we might as well buy one."

"I can not believe you're helping me face one of my fears tonight."

"What's that?"

"Buying a sex toy in person." Thermite sighed.

"I have the very same fear as well Eliza."

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I'll leave that up to you Jordan." Ash cuddles with Thermite and leans her head on his shoulder. Thermite digs an arm underneath her and pulls her close.

"Are you sure?"

"Honestly Jordan, I don't care if it's pizza."

"Looks like we do get along."

"I don't think anyone on this team is more majestic than you are Jordan." Thermite smiled.

"Maybe choosing the only red hair girl around is why."

"Should I drag Jack back to his room, I kind of feel bad about it now."

"Ah who cares, it's only Jack that you punched, he's probably dreaming what happens."

"I guess that is a possibility."

Hallway

"DAMN she can punch," said Castle as he saw Pulse on the floor in front of the door of Ash's room. Castle shrugged and walked away as the couple inside laughed.

 **Author's Note: The first Thermite and Ash smut fic here, I feel accomplished. Remember to review!**


End file.
